


I'm Here

by wordbending



Series: Her Universe [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Steven, glad you're ok kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: Three times Steven and Connie were hurt or afraid. Three times they saved each other. And three sets of kisses, between two worried, relieved girlfriends.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after [Her Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6489301) (though reading that's not required to understand this). That means Steven is a trans woman in this fic!
> 
> That also means, as always, it unofficially takes place in the same AU as [nagginggargoyle's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nagginggargoyle/pseuds/nagginggargoyle) series [equilibrium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5163491)!

“Are you two prepared?” said Pearl, more than a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Connie, in her kalari training uniform, and Steven, in her usual t-shirt and blue shorts, looked toward each other. Connie held out Rose’s sword in front of herself, in both hands, while Steven formed her shield. They both swallowed.

Pearl was carrying a human first-aid kit. Not that they needed it, since Steven could heal any injuries that might occur, and not that she entirely understood how to _use_ it - but. She figured it never hurt to be prepared.

“Ready,” said Connie.

“Yep,” said Steven.

“Alright,” Pearl replied. “Bow.”

Connie lowered her sword and, closing her eyes, lowered herself into a practiced bow. Steven faced Connie and repeated the gesture, a little more awkwardly, even though they’d done this many, many times.

“Do it for her,” Connie said to herself.

Steven hummed a song, quietly repeating to herself, “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.”

“And…” said Pearl, raising her hand. After a moment’s pause, she swung it downwards. “Begin!”

Without a sound, Connie charged, leaping into the air with the sword held high, the blade glinting in the sunlight. She brought it down at Steven’s head, but as she expected, Steven was quick to bring up her shield and block the blow. Connie landed on top of the shield, bending down into a crouch before bouncing off its surface and over Steven’s head, bringing the sword down behind her.

Again, Steven blocked. Again, Connie swung. She weaved and rolled, trying her best to catch Steven off guard, but Steven was always ready for her, her eyes locked on Connie every second.

“Parry her, Steven!” Pearl shouted. “You can do it!”

Steven nodded. The next time Connie swung, Steven reflected the blow, swinging her shield out in front of herself to catch the sword and deflect its momentum outward. Connie stumbled backwards, but she quickly caught herself and grinned before leaping right back into action with another swing.

Eventually, the mid-afternoon sun started to sink in the sky. Before they knew it, it was approaching the horizon, streaking it with golds and purples.

Connie was drenched in sweat. She winced, her legs wobbling a little as she stood. Steven barely looked exhausted at all, although she was starting to breathe heavily - Connie thought she had incredible strength and endurance, even considering she was half-gem.

“Want to take a break, Connie?” Steven asked. “It’s OK if you do! I don’t mind!”

Connie wiped her mouth with her free hand.

“Nah.”

Steven looked unsure. “Well, OK, if you’re sure… we should get dinner soon though!”

Pearl clapped her hands, walking towards them. “Well, in the meantime, I’d like us to try something a little different. Steven, have you been practicing your shield throws?”

Steven nodded. “Yeah!”

“And Connie? You’ve been doing your blocking and guarding exercises, right?”

Connie took a deep breath, nodded. “Yeah.”

Pearl smiled. “Excellent. Well, if we’re facing corrupted gems, one of the things you’re going to have to deal with is enemy projectiles. You have to be ready at any time, at any range” - she clenched her fist dramatically - “for an attack.”

“You want me to throw my shield at _Connie?”_ Steven asked, sliding her hands down her cheeks.

“Very good, Steven! That’s exactly what I’d like you to do.”

“Can’t we just use... um... tennis balls? Or something?”

“Now, Steven,” Pearl explained. “This is also… what do you call it? That’s right. A ‘trust exercise.’ You have to be in perfect sync with one another, fused or unfused, and that means absolute trust in one another - a belief that the both of you will not only keep each other safe from harm, but that you can both act together, as one.”

Steven looked towards Connie, who clutched a hand to her chest, breathing deeply. She frowned.

“Of course, I wouldn’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do,” Pearl went on, before looking towards Connie. “Either of you. If you feel you aren’t up to the task...”

“No,” said Connie, shaking her head. “I’m up to it.”

“Connie!” Steven said desperately. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Then I’ll need the two of you to stand about… hmm. Seven or eight meters apart?”

“What’s that in feet?” asked Steven blankly.

“A little over twenty,” Connie answered instantly, before walking off away from Steven. Steven followed suit, although she continued to look back behind herself at Connie.

“Perfect!” Pearl shouted when they were far enough apart, waving her hand in the air. They weren’t quite on opposite sides of the arena, but there was plenty of distance between them - enough that they’d have to raise their voices to hear one another.

“Are you two ready?” asked Pearl.

“Ready!” Connie shouted.

“I guess so?” said Steven, shrugging.

“Steven!” Connie complained, cupping her hands over her mouth.

“I mean, yeah! Ready! I trust you, Connie!”

“Very well,” said Pearl, raising her hand. “Now bow…”

They bowed to each other. Pearl brought her hand down.

“And begin!”

Steven formed her shield. Connie took a sharp breath and, once again, set herself into a combat stance, Rose’s huge sword held in front of her with both hands. She lifted it in front of herself, the flat edge facing Steven, to prepare to block - it wasn’t that different, she figured, than blocking tennis balls was. It’d just be bigger. And pinker.

“OK, Connie, here I go!” Steven shouted, pulling the shield back like a frisbee. She took a step forward, pulling it further and further back behind herself. “One… two… three!”

She let it go. The shield flew. It spun through the air with a lightness that could only come from a Gem weapon, barely seeming to be affected by gravity or wind. It spun towards Connie, who raised her sword higher up, judging the shield’s direction and angle…

Until Connie suddenly stumbled, losing her footing. She dropped the sword.

Steven gasped, but she didn’t have time to dissipate the shield before it was too late. The shield knocked onto Connie’s head with a heavy _clonk_ and, before it vanished into thin air, bounced off her skull and went sailing into the sky.

Connie was knocked backwards as if she’d been hit by a baseball. Her head reeled back first, then the rest of her, and then she was falling, falling, falling, until she crashed onto the arena floor, sending a plume of dust into the air.

Steven and Pearl were at her side in a moment. Steven picked her up and cradled her in her arms, but Connie’s eyes remained closed. He gave her a small shake, but she didn’t respond. There was a bruise and a small cut, which was starting to bleed, on her forehead.

“I knew it, I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it…” Steven muttered, hugging her tightly as thick, heavy tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, is she OK? Steven, I’m so sorry…” Pearl repeated, over and over.

Slowly, however, Connie started to open her eyes, blinking. She groaned.

Steven took one look at her and kissed her on the lips.

Connie’s brown cheeks darkened. Steven’s face turned bright red. But Steven didn’t stop - he just kissed her harder, deeper. She pulled Connie as tightly to herself as she could, her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

It wasn’t a great kiss. It wasn’t even a good kiss. Steven’s face was wet with tears and snot, and it was hard to avoid bumping foreheads with Connie’s bruise. But what she was feeling right then was so intense that she couldn’t possibly stop.

When Steven finally, finally did break the kiss, she did it with the widest, wobbliest smile on her face. She hadn’t cried so hard since she’d thought she wouldn’t be able to be friends with Connie anymore.

But, this time, she was happy. She was so, so happy.

“Ow,” said Connie, reaching up and gingerly touching the bruise on her forehead.

“Oh yeah! Sorry!” said Steven. Without a moment’s hesitation, she started to kiss Connie’s forehead, planting kisses on the bruise, on the cut. Instantly, the bruise started to disappear, turning from a dark red back to her skin’s shade of brown, and the cut simply vanished as if it’d never been there.

Connie started to giggle.

“Ahem,” said Pearl’s voice, leaning over them.

Steven and Connie both looked at her, startled, as if they’d forgotten she was there. They blushed deeply - or, rather, deeper.

Pearl was blushing too, but there was a sly smile on her face.

“I, ah, have first-aid?” she said, holding up the kit. “We don’t still need it, do we?”

“Nope, we’re… we’re good,” said Connie, blinking up at her.

“Very well,” said Pearl, still smiling. “I’m glad you’re alright, Connie. Steven.”

“Thanks, Pearl.”

“Well, now that _that’s_ excitement over,” Pearl continued, clapping her hands, “I think we should all be getting to the Warp Pad.”

Steven nodded and, begrudgingly, let Connie separate herself from her and get to her feet. The three of them started to walk out of the arena and back towards the Warp Pad, back towards the Temple.

The entire walk, Pearl hummed to herself. Even when they got back to the Temple, and a still-blushing Connie waved goodbye and started to walk home, Pearl continued humming and smiling. She kept doing it even while she cleaned the house.

Steven spent the entire rest of the day on her bed, with her head buried in her hands, groaning.

* * *

It wasn’t their first solo mission, not even close. They weren’t kids anymore! They were _teens_! They could handle themselves - the other Gems knew that too, they were sure. And, after everything they’d faced dealing with Homeworld, any mission at this point should have been as easy as pie.

But it was still a disaster.

While Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had been tracking one of the remaining corrupted gems into an ancient Gem ruin, Steven and Connie had tracked a corrupted gem of their own deep into a jungle. They’d never been on a jungle mission before, but Steven had assured her it would be fine, in spite of all the panthers and vampire bats and every other animal Connie had read might be in them. After all, as Steven reminded her, Steven _had_ once been trapped on a deserted island for a month.

But they’d gotten off the path and had ended up deep, deep in the jungle, far away from the Warp Pad. They were lost… and they’d realized something. They weren’t hunting the corrupted gem anymore. They’d heard her shuffling around, not just around them but _above_ them, shaking the trees and sending their leaves to the ground.

 _She_ was hunting _them._

They’d quickly fused, forming Steven’s shield and taking out Rose’s sword in preparation for an attack, but they’d misjudged. The shaking leaves and branches made them think the gem would be coming from above. Instead, she came from their _side,_ bursting out of the trees with a roar. Her long, sharp fangs gleamed, saliva flying in front of her.

She was shaped somewhat like a giant gorilla, hunched forward on two of her large forearms, but she wasn’t like any gorilla they’d have seen at a zoo. The red skin, the lack of fur anywhere but her head, was one giveaway. The black, crystalline spikes all across her arms and torso were another, as was the six eyes. The fact that she had _four_ arms, not two, was definitely one of the biggest - and the most dangerous.

Stevonnie quickly pulled the shield in front of themself to block as the gem swung two massive left arms out at them, but they hadn’t accounted for the _other_ set of arms. The arms came around from the other side, slamming into them. Instantly, the left set of arms closed around them too, crushing them into a bear hug.

Stevonnie didn’t even struggle. They only gave the gem a pained grin.

“Big mistake,” they said, before they slammed one bare foot into her chest.

The gem roared, startled more than hurt, but the grip of her arms loosened and that was enough. Pouncing at the opportunity, Stevonnie broke free of her grip and bounded off her chest, flipping backwards into the air. Then they brought down Rose’s sword - Steven’s sword, _their_ sword - right through her head, the blade crossing past her six eyes.

The corrupted gem exploded into a huge puff of smoke, sending a red ruby gem falling to the ground. The force of the explosion knocked Stevonnie out of the air. With a cry, they flew backwards. Even before they hit the ground, it started - there was a _shinnnggg_ sound and a flash of light that surrounded their body. It was followed by a feeling of two minds, previously in perfect sync, closer than close, being forcefully yanked apart. Two bodies, not one, crashed into the ground, sliding through a mud puddle. Bugs scattered underfoot.

Connie groaned and lifted herself off the ground, wincing and holding her forehead. Immediately, she looked to Steven, but Steven was merely laying in the mud puddle… facedown.

A jolt of fear coursed through Connie’s body. She scrambled to her feet, quickly rushing over to Steven’s side. When she reached Steven, she lifted her off the ground - her face was covered in mud, and her eyes are closed, but there was no blood, no sign of injury. She breathed a sigh of relief.

With her clean sleeve, she started to wipe the mud off Steven’s face. She winced, but it wasn’t like the rest of her clothes were any _less_ muddy. Or torn. Her mother was just going to have deal with yet another ruined set.

Slowly, as Connie continued to wipe the mud off, Steven blinked, her eyes flickering open.

Instantly, before she even thought about it, Connie shut her eyes tight, wrapped her arms around Steven’s shoulders, and pulled her into a kiss. Connie could feel the mud on both their skins, could practically _taste_ the mud on Steven’s lips, and - ugh - she’d started to cry. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not one bit.

Steven’s eyes were wide open now. She wasn’t kissing Connie back, so Connie did all the work, letting herself sink deeper and deeper into the kiss, laying more and more against Steven’s bulky chest, her big stomach. She felt as Steven’s huge arms slowly started to wrap back around her, as if she was unsure what to do but just wanted to hold her tightly.

Suddenly, Steven broke off the kiss, pulling away. She shook her head, her long dark brown ringlets shaking back and forth.

“Connie!” she practically shouts. “Connie, you’re OK!”

And now Steven was kissing her, on the forehead. Over and over, she pressed kisses to it, holding Connie’s cheeks in her mud-covered hands. Connie broke into giggles.

“Steeeeeeven,” she faux-complained, playfully pushing Steven away. Steven was undeterred. “You’re getting mud all over me!”

Steven laughed, an uh-huh-huh chuckle.

“Sorry, Connie. Couldn’t help it~” she said, sing-song.

“Get over here, you doofus,” Connie replied, smiling up at her. She grabbed Steven by the shirt collar and pulled her down, until she was laying flat in the mud puddle and Steven was right on top of her. Steven blushed a deep shade of crimson, but Connie could literally see the stars in her eyes.

“S-shouldn’t we bubble that gem and go home first?” Steven said, collecting herself. “It’s gross out here. There’s, like, bugs.”

Connie leaned up and kissed her again.

“Nope."

Steven shrugged. Good enough for her.

Connie pulled her tightly to herself, face to face, chest to chest. She could have just laid there like that forever, the comforting warmth of Steven’s gem against her stomach, but, well. There was kissing to be done.

* * *

“ _I've got a girl,_

_I’ve got a girl and she holds me so tight!”_

Steven did nothing less than vogue. She swung her head back, letting her massive mane of pink ringlets fly backwards behind her, and she gave the audience the most sizzling stare she could muster. A gray-haired Greg, standing behind her in a pair of sunglasses, wailed on his guitar. A much older, stubbled Sour Cream adjusted knobs and dials on his turntable.

Connie, the one audience member, clapped in time with the rhythm.

_“I’ve got a girl,_

_And…_ it’s... _”_

Steven’s voice suddenly went cold, and the music, backing track, Greg’s guitar, everything, went cold with it. The microphone let out a screech as Steven, staring outwards towards the beach, lowered it towards the ground.

And, before any of them could react, she turned and ran.

“Whoa,” said Greg, raising his sunglasses as Steven rushed past him and through the curtains leading backstage.

Connie was on her feet in a moment. She bolted towards the stage, quickly climbing up it instead of even bothering to go around and take the stairs. She pushed her way past the curtains, hoping to catch Steven.

She found Steven throwing up into a garbage can, looking utterly miserable. Her beautiful ensemble, the purple dress covered in white gemstones that Bismuth had hand-crafted, was likely getting ruined - her makeup certainly was.

Connie winced.

“Steven?”

Steven looked up from the garbage can, startled. She turned towards Connie, quickly wiping her mouth. Red lipstick came off with it.

“Connie! Sorry about that. I’m fine,” she said quickly, but Connie heard her sniffle.

Connie quickly closed the distance between them, putting her hands on Steven’s shoulders.

“Steven. You’re _not_ fine.”

Steven frowned.

“Connie, Connie, I… I’m fine. R-really. I…”

But she couldn’t keep it up. Her composure broke - her face crumpled. Huge tears started to fill her eyes. Connie pulled her against her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Steven’s torso, and Steven started to weep openly, loudly.

“Steven,” she said, patting her on the back. “It’s OK. I’m here.”

“I can’t… I can’t do it, Connie,” Steven blubbered. Suddenly, Connie felt a pair of arms around her, and then she was being crushed against Steven’s chest. She let out a surprised, pained oof. “I’m... scared. I’m really scared!”

“But the audience loves you!”

“ _You’re_ my audience!”

“And I love you!”

Steven squeezed her tighter. Connie was surprised she could still breathe.

“Isn’t that all that matters?”

Connie felt Steven nod rapidly.

“Let’s sit down,” Connie offered. “OK?”

She felt Steven nod again. Steven released her from her iron grip, and Connie gratefully took the opportunity to sit down, legs crossed, on the floor. Steven practically collapsed onto it, sitting down all at once. She stared down at the ground, looking barely reassured at all. Connie’s heart sank.

“I know it’s scary, but.. it’s just rehearsal, Steven,” Connie tried, reaching out and pressing her hand to Steven’s cheek, against her beard. “It’s going to be OK.”

“That’s exactly it,” Steven sighed, but she leaned against Connie’s hand. Connie felt the comforting warmth of her cheek, underneath the tear stains. “If I can’t handle _rehearsal…”_

“You can,” Connie said firmly. “You’re the bravest, strongest girl I’ve ever met.”

Steven smiled. “ _You’re_ the bravest, strongest girl _I’ve_ ever met.”

“And that’s why we’re perfect for each other.”

Steven laughed, a low chuckle.

“Remember what Garnet told us?” said Connie.

Steven nodded. She didn’t have to repeat the lyrics - they both had them memorized so deeply into their subconscious that it was like a second skin.

“Well, I’m here for you,” Connie continued. “And I always will be, whether it’s Earth-threatening alien invasions or singing pop songs or whatever other scary stuff you get into. OK?”

Steven nodded rapidly.

“OK.”

“Any better?”

Steven nodded again.

“You _better_ not be just telling me that,” Connie teased. “I’ll know.”

A small smile crossed Steven’s tear-stained face. “I’m not. That really did help. Thanks, Connie.”

Putting her hands on Steven’s shoulders and leaning forward, Connie planted a kiss on Steven’s forehead. Steven giggled.

“I love you,” Steven said. It sounded like it was as much to herself as to Connie.

Connie only kissed her again. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Steven’s lips, letting it linger for a moment before pulling away.

“I love you too,” she said. “And I always, always will.”

“Can we just…” Steven asked, a blissful smile on her face. Connie kissed her again - she couldn’t help herself. “Can we just stay like this forever?”

“Nah, ah, ah,” Connie said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, she was so close to Steven’s ear. Her hand stayed on Steven’s cheek, brushing her beard. “We’ve got to go fix your makeup.”

“Aww.”

“And then you’re going to sing to me. Just me, by myself. No stage. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds nice.”

“But I guess… we can just stay like this first. For a few minutes.”

Steven grinned. “That sounds even better.”

Behind them, Greg and Sour Cream stared. Sour Cream looked to Greg and shrugged. Greg merely grinned, shrugging back.

“Let’s leave the two lovebirds to it,” he said, motioning over his shoulder with his thumb before walking back through the curtain to the front of the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends Ivy and Skirmisher2048 for taking a look at this fic!


End file.
